


hazy midmorning daydream

by oblivoid



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner RPF, The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oblivoid/pseuds/oblivoid
Summary: in which a boy named thomas accidentally walks towards the opening doors of a train.





	hazy midmorning daydream

Thomas is about to fall asleep on the train. The whooshing sounds of the grating train running on its tracks is drowned out by the earphones stuck to his ear, soft pop barely registering in his head as his eyesight blurs and he almost knocks off for the umpteenth time. 

Thomas frustratedly shakes his head and takes a sip out of his water. He is heading back from a long day of classes at school, and all Thomas can think about is the bed waiting for him at his room. As the intercom announces the stop, Thomas doesn't hear it. He just grabs his bag, stands up, and waits at the doors.

He realises it isn't his stop yet. But it is too late to turn back as the doors slide open. Oddly enough, the train opposite him has their doors open too, and all he can do is gape at the person that walks out.

The boy is radiant, his golden hair seems to be a heavenly halo around his face, and his eyes are a dark brown. Thomas realises, just a second after he snaps out of his daze, that the boy is staring at him. The boy's face seems to light up as he waves happily at Thomas, like he was greeting an old friend.

Thomas is dumbstruck. He doesn't know this boy. But he is beautiful, like an angel that descended from heaven. Thomas can't stop staring at the boy's eyes. Even from afar, he can see the different shades of brown that seems to be nestled in them, like caramel and honey and even flecks of gold. They are shining. 

The boy is holding a ton of books, and before Thomas can step out to help him, possibly make friends with the boy whose actions implies that they are long lost friends, the doors slam shut, and Thomas flinches at the sudden gust of cold air as the train starts moving again, and he dazedly shuffles back to a seat, his world spinning. 

It was like he had met his soulmate, and didn't even realise it.


End file.
